Dinozzoli and Isles
by Josephiny
Summary: In a land before time, there lived a dinosaur by the name of Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli. One shot so far, but may add to it.


_Info you need for this story... google image them..._

_Jane: T-Rex_

_Maura: Tianyulong confuciusi_

_Angela: Pterodactyl_

_Joe Grant: Dilophosaurus_

_Waiters/bartenders: Minmi_

_Also warning! This is not scientifically correct. As you can see, Jane is a T-Rex and Angela is a Pterodactyl. I tried to not stretch it too much. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The sun rose over Laramidia, as Jane stretched awake. Her arms barely reaching her head but legs smashing a near by tree. 'MA. Don't shriek at me like that.'

Angela circled above her. 'Janie, you'll be late' she screeched, her skeletal wings beat hard against the cool spring air.

Jane rolled onto her stomach and with a push from her short arms; she bucked, willing her tail to balance her into an upright position. She held her head heavy as the plans for the rest of the day dawned on her. She flopped stubbornly back down. Thud. 'No. I'm not going.'

'Jane, you are acting like a three year old T-Rex' Angela cawed 'don't make me come down there.'

The tired T-Rex winced at the thought of her mother's talons, clawing to raise her from her slumber.

'Well he's seen me when I was three. I didn't like him then and I _promise_ you I won't like him now.' She took her chances. However luck was not on her side today. Angela swooped.

'UP! UP! UP!' she whooped. Jane jumped and was moving in less than five seconds, feet pounding to escape from Angela's cruel jabs.

'Fine' Jane yelled, tearing down trees as she staggered in a drunkard line toward the watering hole.

* * *

The two beady eyes stared across the tavern, piercing Jane's thick scaly skin.

'Jane Rizzoli! How nice it is to see you again!' the Dilophosaurus exclaimed, rather too excitedly.

'Joe Grant.' Jane said through pursed lips.

'Do sit down; I took the liberty of ordering already. Raw steak I presume?'

The Minmi service dinosaur brought over two leaves containing a large steak in one and a small piece of boned meat on the other.

Jane swallowed slowly. 'Actually, I'm a vegetarian' she nudged the plate away with her large nose, resisting the strong temptation to wolf down the platter now dangerously close to her already drooling mouth.

Grant spat out the bone he'd already snatched up from the place setting. 'You what?' he exploded with laughter 'very funny, a T-Rex who is a veggie. That's a cracker Jane, you always were a laugh. Next, you'll be telling me you're friends with the herbivores.'

Jane stood, coughed slightly and said quietly 'I'm glad you find me so amusing. I'm just gonna go ahead and leave now.'

Jane sauntered out, leaving Grant speechless.

In hindsight, she probably should have lied to Grant, just eaten the steak and been done with it. She just couldn't suffer a whole meal with him so although stupid, she had to use the first chance she got to cut out early. If Grant feeds back to her mother that she's been conversing with herbivores, there will be trouble.

* * *

Maura sat at the foot of a large roaring waterfall, using the pool to check her appearance was perfect. She combed her primitive feathers with a handmade device of sticks and leaves, bound with dried stalk from the grasslands.

She heard Jane coming before she saw her. And even when she could see her coming, it wasn't Jane's sleek but toned body she saw but the trees dropping, bushes being trampled, whines from other dinosaurs that dared stand their ground.

'Jane!' Maura called sweetly as soon as her friend was within ear shot. She tucked her prehistoric comb between the roots of a nearby tree before scurrying up onto Jane's back to greet her with a playful blow in the ear.

'Every time Maura! It throws my senses off. I won't walk straight for at least an hour.

'How do you know it's me who causes your inability to walk straight and not you're Benign Paroxysmal Positional Vertigo?' Maura replied coyly.

'My nine para what?'

'Changing the position of your head in respect to gravity. The otoconia is loose in the semicircular canals instead of the utricle and saccule. They can distort the sense of movement and cause a mismatch between actual head movement and the information sent to the brain by the inner ear, causing a spinning sensation – so you can't walk correctly.'

'Alright talking tablet, chill out with the big words and the satchels'

'Saccules.'

'You are impossible.'

'Jane, it's very important you understand these things. Your otolith organs are –'

'MAURA. You know with a flick of my head you'll be half a mile from here' Jane teased but Maura was visibly frightened. She scampered off Jane to the safety of the floor. 'Oh Maura I was kidding. I forgot you don't get sarcasm, I'm sorry'

Maura whimpered, knowing if she milks it a little more Jane will stay for longer.

'I'm sorry.' Jane whispered. She flopped onto her front with an ungraceful thump, now at the same level as Maura's tiny, beaming blue figure. 'I'll stay for a while. Until I get my senses back. Caused by my para nine vertigrow rather than you obviously'

'Benign Paroxysmal Positional Vertigo' Maura muttered.

'Shhh'

The sun by this time was beating down hard, with thick heat. It wasn't long until they both dozed off, Maura's head cradled in Jane's rough grasp.

* * *

So that's it... My first fanfiction and it's dinosaur themed and plot less. Who knows, maybe I'll do a morning after ;)

Please leave reviews on what you think, how to improve etc!

Hope you enjoyed it!

(find me on tumblr pissoffimbatmann link in my bio)


End file.
